New Moon Rising
by livelovemusic96
Summary: Victoria, is gone, the volturi have vanished, and the cullens have just gotten started. Because now one of their own is the key to unlocking a powerful army, of the children of the moon. But will she be able to keep the ones she loves safe? After-all nothing is stronger than the bond of family. Book 3
1. Preface

Pre-Face

[ M.A.C Point of view]

I gasped as I looked around. My throat was sandpaper dry, my lungs ached for air, my stomach growled for food. The air was thick around me and it was dark. Pitch black. I Went to sit and realized, I could not once my head hit the satin liner. "What the hell?" My voice was cracked and came out croaked. Then I realized what I was wearing. It was a suit, black pants, white shirt, black tie, and dress shoes. Sighing in complete confusion, I felt what I was laying it.

It was soft and smooth as silk with cousins all around it, and it was hard. Wooden. Suddenly my heart sunk to my feet and I gasped. My breathing hitched and I began banging on the wood. I was in a coffin. "HELP!" I cried as fear burned inside me. "HELP!" I croaked and realized it was useless.

Quickly I choked back a sob and rubbed my aching neck. That's when I felt it, the jagged edges of a wound-sowed shut. My hands shook as they came down from my neck. Suddenly memories of my so-called death flashed.

I remember flashes of fighting with something, protecting people, then protecting my girl. I remembered her being hurt me attacking the person who did it, and then blood. Lots of it, gallons while my parents screamed. I remember their tears as they did their best to stop the bleeding before help came. I remembered the room had spun and how I felt cold. Then how my sister's warm, fresh tears soaked my shirt as she sobbed into my stomach as she held my hand.

Tears suddenly collected in my eyes and quickly I took in deeper breathes before striking the wood. After what felt like hours and hours of beating, I broke free and dirt collapsed around me. I dug my way through and when I felt the freezing wind whip my finger I easily dug my way through the freshly dug grave.

When my head hit the surface, I smiled. Enjoying the cool air on my face. I climbed from the dirt and glanced at my gravestone. Chills swept over me and I shook my head looking away before smoothing the dirt down. No need to draw attention, since I didn't understand this myself.

I then looked around before jogging to the road. It was nighttime and not many places were open so choose a closed store I busted through the back by picking the locks before slipping inside. After raiding the drinks and chugging about five waters and two cokes and then scaring down candy bars, I went to the back and grabbed a pair of jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. Changing out of the uncomfortable clothes and shoes, I was then out and off to my house.

Then when I got their all my hopes vanished. The house, was deserted. Sighing I then sat on the porch steps. I had to find them. To let them know I was ok and I was alive. If only I knew where to start. I knew one thing though. I was going to find them.


	2. Chapter 1 One month since Tragedy

[EJ]

I sighed as I walked through the living room. The only sounds of the early morning were the snores and light whispers coming from around the house. Running my fingers through my damp freshly shower scrubbed hair I then stopped in the kitchen hearing the sounds of fighting. Frowning I walked swiftly over to one of the large windows and stopped.

There by the river was the lycan boy, Derek. He stood in shorts and a black tank top. His normally spiked hair was flat and he seemed to be, well, tired. There across from him throwing punches and kicks faster than normally, was my sister. Her bronze hair pulled into a loose pony tail as she wore her black shorts and white shirt. The horrible scar on her neck sticking out. Patches of jagged skin and scabs were still visible and some places were black.

I watched them train for a few minutes before shaking my head sadly. It had been around a month since Masen's death. One month since the volturi leech and the lycan started staying here. The day Derek showed up was not a good one. Renesmee nearly tore him to shreds and so did Alec.

Mom and Dad weren't so happy either once they came back. Not until we found out his story. About Cluias being his father and his mother was human and died when he was born grandma instantly felt sorry for him. To my amusement as they settled here after grandma and grandpa considered everything Derek and Renesmee bickered worse than her and I did. They despised each other. But the longer the dog stayed they actually tolerated each other. Now he was like a brother to her and as much as I hate it; he was one to me too.

Like every morning I fixed breakfast and on cue Derek, Jacob, Michael, Marie, and Makayla all came for the kitchen. Shaking my head I sighed and chuckled as they all gathered but frowned as Nessie walked right past us. "Want something to eat Ness?" I called. She stopped and glanced at me. Her brown eyes black.

"No thank EJ." she said numbly and made her way past mom and dad on the stairs. Frowning I cast a glance to Derek as we both frowned before I looked at Jake who frowned and watched after her. His lips pursed and he went to fallow before uncle Jasper walked past and placed a cool hand on his shoulder shaking his head. Jacob frowned but nodded and watched as every one ate.

I looked up as mom came through kissing my cheek. "Morning honey." she smiled and I frowned. Her smile like every morning was forced. She still seemed as empty as Renesmee did. Setting my jaw I glanced at dad who nodded and walked into the kitchen. She fallowed and I frowned before looking up as Savannah came down in my shirt and sweat pants. She kissed me softly before sitting in a chair stacking her plate filled with food. I watched as Mike came pounding down the steps.

He was older looking now. Around the age of nine of ten. His hair was a dark shade of brown and his skin became slightly tanner. He was built like Dad and I. Thin but muscular and even at the age of nine he was a tough kid. But he was also more caring, unlike me or Ness he was far more compassionate and patient. He grinned and high fives me as he walked by before filling his plate as Kayla and Rie came down the steps.

Kayla was in her normal clothes. She wore a black dress and shoes to match with her hair fixed with a head band and lip gloss covered her lips. Where as Rie wore her ripped muddy jeans, white tee shirt and pink sweat shirt. I was surprised at how mature they had gotten over the past few weeks. They went from six to nine and it was a big jump. Since they were still young mom and dad babied them but none of they really needed it. Even though they didn't Ness and I did the same.

But now today they sat at the table not speaking. We all knew why the fight between mom and dad last night shook us all up. I had always heard growing up that loosing a child makes problems stir for the parents, we just hoped mom and dad wouldn't be that couple. But over the past few weeks they fought constantly. It made every one nervous and worried and that made uncle Jasper not ever around. And since Ness was the closest to him besides aunt Alice she was always out with them or Jacob. None of us ever saw her unless she trained.

Rie was never around either. She was always going for walks and hikes with Alec. She always went swimming or biking and I think it was the easiest thing she could do to get away from the depression in the house. Mike was gone to La push most days and so was Kayla. So it was mostly Savannah myself and the family who stayed.

So as I sit at the table and eat I watch my siblings, Derek, the wolves, and my girl. I can't help but smile because it is the first time in weeks we actually sit and eat together. A conversation finally stirs and soon it turns to joking and giggling. The delightful sounds ringing through the room made me smile because it was a sound that hasn't happened in weeks. A sound I missed so desperately. A sound I was happy to hear.

I then reach across the table at Savannah and take her hand. She smiles showing the dimples under her hazel eyes and I smile before I continue to eat. I then look up though as the front door open and uncle Emmett comes in. His face is troubled and he holds the newspaper in hand. Dad looks up from his seat on the couch and his brows furrow. "Em?" he questions and uncle Emmett sighs and slaps the paper down. I stand then and walk over swiping it up. There on the front page is the pictures of the two missing hikers from two days ago. Their bodies were said to be clawed, chewed, and eaten.

Suddenly my stomach churns and I hand the paper to dad feeling my stomach churning. I am suddenly unsure if the food was a good idea when dad sighs and slams the paper down. I look at him as every one does and I turn as Taylor brushes past me and takes the paper. Her blue eyes scan over it and then widen. She then clenches her eyes shut and sets the paper down. "Is it one of his?" Dad asks silently and she shakes her head. "Yes. But I don't know how. The full moon isn't for three days." she says softly. "So what does that mean?" I ask as mom comes to my side. "It means he has some how figured out a way to change with out the moon. It means we are screwed."


	3. Chapter 2 Shopping, Fun, and Love

[Bella]

I sigh as I walk the streets with my family. I watch as Renesmee walks beside me. She keeps one of her hands in the pockets of her jeans and kicks the few stray pebbles on the concrete with her sneakers. She has sunglasses on and of course she is looking all around us. Marie stays in-between us holding onto my hand and keeping her head against Renesmee's side. I look forward at Makayla who is getting a piggy back ride from Rose and smile. I glance over to Michael who plays his PSP while walking and shake my head. I glance over to Renesmee and she doesn't say a word to anyone but keeps her arm wrapped tightly around Marie's small thin shoulders.

The others are constantly talking but I just watch their expressions. Today Alice made me Renesmee Kayla Rie Savannah Taylor and Mike go clothes shopping with her and Rose. Of course I didn't under stand why this was _so _important that we _all_ had to come but I didn't care. It was nice to see Rie and Kayla out of the house and having fun. We even invited Leah to come since Mike was coming. She seemed as miserable as I was so there was some one to share this misery with.

I sigh as Kayla pulls on my arm. "Momma look!" she sequels pulling me over to a store in the mall. Since we moved here a few weeks ago we had never been to the mall. I hadn't minded in the least and nether had Renesmee but Kayla and Alice were dying to go and now that they were here there eyes light up as if it were Christmas morning.

So I sigh and smile at her as she points to a rather nice looking purple shirt. I smile as she pulls us in and over to the trillions of clothing items. I laugh as she gushes about the many selections of skirts and she has me sit down before darting into the dressing room while Alice gets her more clothing. I smile and shake my head glancing toward where Michael and Leah stood in the boy section before my eyes wandered to Taylor and Savannah who were looking at the jewelry.

I then look over as Renesmee sits beside me. Her blue and black ear buds are in her ears and I can hear the music playing. The song _saving me _by _Nickel back_ plays in my ears. I glance at her as she lays her head back against the wall. Her brown eyes are closed and her face is blank of any emotion. Which her face since her brother's death has always been that way. She has adapted that look, the look of a stony mask that hid her every thought and secret.

I frown and she opens an eye glancing at me. She looks at me and then her eyes snap shut. I frown and shift beside her. I feel the urge to reach over and pull her in my arms. To comfort her like she use to let me do when she was younger, but how can I comfort some one when I can't even comfort myself. I bit into my lower lip then because I am reminded of last night. The fighting and then the kids faces this morning. I look at her and can't help but think she heard us last night. But then again she has been blasting her I-pod every night so she may not have even heard us. But the look that passed her face when the song _Home by daughtry _plays it cuts all thoughts off. It shocks me at first to see the first sign of emotion she has shown in weeks cross her face before I remember why. That was Masen's favorite song.

I frown and reach over to touch her shoulder to try and get her to talk but stop when Makayla comes skipping out. She wears a black shirt with a white tank top, a flowing black skirt and slip ons with a shiny head band in her hair. Her smile lights up her face and her brown eyes sparkle as she looks at me. "How does it look?" she asks and I smile.

"You look amazing baby." I smile and she grins. "Sissy what do you think?" she asks and I tap her shoulder gently. Her eyes snap open and look around before she pulls them out. "Sorry Kayla what is it baby?" she asks and Kayla sighs. "How do I look?" she whines and Renesmee smiles softly. "Beautiful sweetie as always." she laughs and Kayla grins skipping over and kissing her cheek.

"Okay your turn then come on." she smiles pulling her to her feet. "Wait what?" She asks confused as she is tugged into the dressing room. "Oh Kayla come on I don't want to." she groans and Kayla rolls her brown eyes. "Oh come on you big baby." I laugh as the dressing room door shuts cutting off Renesmee's reply. I grin at them and look as Marie plops down beside me. Her sighing as she lays her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head gently and smile.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I ask wrapping my arm around her frail shoulders. "I'm bored." she complains and I smile at her. "Well I'm sure Nessie could use some help back there." I whisper and she giggles. "Nah I'll let her suffer for a while." she whispers back and we both hear a muffled response causing us to smile. "You're so going to get it runt." Renesmee says from one of the dressing room and Marie grins. "Only if you can catch me first!" she calls and I laugh watching her. Her green eyes light up and the dimples in her face making her freckles stick out when she smiles.

We both look up as Renesmee comes out and Marie looks at her wide eyed. Alice and Makayla have managed to get her into a navy blue dress and I see her converse sneakers under it. I can't help but giggle and watch as her and Alice bicker over wearing the high heels. "No way!" Renesmee snaps going to run making Alice grab her. Renesmee struggles now and picks up to shoes making a cross. "Be gone evil!" she says and Alice grins at her. She swipes away the shoes and Renesmee uses this as an escape. She runs -human speed- over to were Jacob and Derek have strode in.

I turn and watch as she darts behind Jacob and he begins to chuckle. I smile and watch as Alice goes over handing the shoes to Makayla who giggles and runs over tackling her older sister to the store floor. The other customers are staring but none of us seem to care. It was just amazing to see my daughters laughing and giggling like before. Jacob and Derek immediately step back and smiles stretch across their faces.

After moments of Makayla and Alice holding Renesmee down they manage to get her heels on and help her stand. I look surprised and Marie's eyes widen beside me. Renesmee is grumble as she walks clumsily over and then tripped causing me to grab her before she hit the tiled floor. She giggled as I helped her stand and then stumbled her way into the dressing room grumbling about Alice and Makayla being 'psycho vampire barbies'. Marie and I smile and she sighs in border before laying her head on my shoulder again.

Once Renesmee comes out in her jeans and dark blue shirt she sighs and walks over picking Marie up and throwing her over her shoulder. Marie squealed laughing as Renesmee held her up side down tickling her sides. "Going to let me suffer Hugh?" she laughs and Marie giggles. "Okay okay I'm sorry!" she laughs and Renesmee set her down giving her a playful glare. "Uh hugh." she smiles and Marie grins rolling her green eyes.

"Sissy!" Makayla calls and Renesmee's brown eyes get wide before she steps behind Jacob who is standing beside the chair. "I'm not here." she whispers and he grins shaking his head. Making his shaggy dark hair fling around. When Makayla found her she groaned backing up. "No way small fry." she laughed. Makayla frowned and coiled. "Okay then." she grinned and Renesmee smirked back up but then tripped. Landing hard on the floor with an 'hmpf'.

My eyes widened and I stood ready to help her but she only hissed. "Son of a b-" "Biscuit." Derek said as he walked over helping her up. She glared at him rubbing her head as he gave her a look. "Langue Ren." he smiled and she glared. I smiled slightly watching the two. The pair was quite a strange one. f course Derek was a strange young man.

When he first showed up I felt the need to tear into him if it weren't for Taylor and Esme talking me in to hearing him out. It was quite comical when Jasper and Emmett had to drag Renesmee out of the room. When we finally heard him out he turned out to not be such a bad guy. He and Renesmee had not gotten the first few weeks because they were so much alike but over time he grew on all of us.

We enjoyed having him around, and because of his faith and his back ground of growing up with a religious human family; he was a good influence on the kids. He reminded me of an older brother of some sort. He was always scolding every one who cursed and did something cold and rude. It was comical to see him and Emmett get into an argument about things and scold Renesmee and EJ when ever they were rude cold or cursing.

He also gave a small bit of relief to Edward. Of course at first Edward was hesitate to even let the son of Cluias through the door but Taylor the young girl who we have grown so close to in this short time convinced him. Now he and every one practiced training. Edward thought it was a good idea because of Derek lycan side he can use his strength and weaknesses to teach us. And with the full moon being only a day away we needed all the help we could get. Because now our families safety was all that mattered.

And as I sit watching Renesmee playfully argue like she use to with Alice and Makayla I smile slightly letting my eyes wander to Michael and Leah who were laughing as they sat on the chairs playing his PSP. And seeing Savannah and Taylor smiling at the jewelry I think maybe we can become better again. Maybe this family will heal, and I know that there safety is now every thing to me. I refuse to ever loose any one ever again.


	4. Chapter 3 Trouble of the Lycans

{EJ}

I stand outside the store of the mall. Watching the humans walking by glance at me from time to time. I stand leaning against the glass with my hands dug deep inside my pockets as my head rests back. I chuckle as I hear the commotion inside the store and can't help but shake my head. Even though it was in a public store it was a relief to see that every one could actually joke around. It was a relief to see that Ness could smile again and surprising that so could mom.

Once they managed to come back out Kayla had managed to make Jacob Mike and Derek carry the bags as they came from the store. She smiled at me and hugged my side as I patted her back. "What's up shopaholic buy anything good?" I smile and she grins at me. "Yep! Did Seth come with you?" she asked with bright brown eyes and I sighed and nodded. She smiled and I nodded to the bench where he sat in his muddy shorts and tank top. She smiled and skipped over to him plopping on his lap.

I chuckled and looked over as Savannah came out. Her hazel eyes brightened like always and I smiled wrapping my arms around her thin waist. "Hey." she smiled as I quickly and gently pecked her lips. "Hey. Did you have fun?" I asked with a grin as she nodded. "Yeah it was funny watching them put your sister in a dress." she laughed and my eyes grew wide. "What sister? Nessie?" I laughed and she nodded. I laughed then and she smiled before we turned to Jake and Ness who came out holding hands.

Nessie glared at me with dark chocolate eyes and I grinned in return. "Aw what's wrong did she not have any fun trying on the pretty pretty dresses?" I asked with a grin as she narrowed her eyes before swinging. Savannah moved but that wasn't necessary because Ness had already slammed her fist into my left shoulder. "Ow! Hey what was that for!" I laughed rubbing my throbbing shoulder as she grinned in return.

"Don't know just felt like it." she then walked toward the doors where Seth and Makayla waited. I rolled my eyes as Savannah shook her head before sighing leaning her head against my chest. Suddenly I could hear her heart quicken and she looked up at me just when I caste my eyes down to her. "You okay?" I asked softly as she nodded eyes on the floor. "Yeah it's just... do you think we can talk-when we get home?" she asked softly and I nodded turning and watching Mike and Leah as they passed by us. "Yeah what's wrong?" But before she could answer mom came tense from the store with Aunt Alice by her side.

"Hey come on guys your father called he wants us to head home." mom said with a fake smile and I could see in her gold eyes something was wrong. _Very _wrong. "Okay is everything okay?" I asked as I dropped my arms and instead grabbed Savannah's hand. Mom nodded glancing back as Marie skipped past us and to Ness and Jacob who were a few feet ahead. Taylor and Derek were behind us and both were looking around. Matching blue eyes scanning on alert.

I glanced questionably at mom who waved absently. "Honey it's fine okay. It's just some new scent found outside of town and your father wants us home. That's all." she sighed and I nodded. My body tensing as I wrapped my arm around Savannah's waist and brought her against my side. Nessie who seemed to be leaning against Jacob was now rigid and stopped. Her head snapped back at us and we exchanged a look before she looked at mom.

As we walked into the parking lot I sighed. Rain has begun beating against the pavement and the humans rush past us into the building or to their cars leaving the parking lot almost deserted. I pull Savannah closer against me as she shivers and all of us walk as quickly and normally as we can to the cars. I suddenly felt a strange gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach and turned my head sharply.

No one seemed to be there only the deserted parking lot soaking wet with large rain drops. I sigh and cover Savannah with my jacket as we jog to the cars. She shivers from the freezing air and I frown moving slightly to let her lean closer to me. Suddenly wishing she had the body tempecure to last through the weather like the rest of us. Her brown curls were plastered to her fore head from rain and I sighed pulling up the hood on her jacket as I nearly lifted her from the pavement to help her get to the car faster.

" Was the scent Cluias's?" Renesmee asked. Her voice bitter and venomous on the Lycan's name. It sent my nerves into a fit of boiling rage from it but Savannah gave my hand a soft squeeze snapping me out of it. Mom didn't seem to answer. Her eyes hardened at the mention of the lycan's name but she shook her head no. Ness looked to Derek then.

"You don't think he'd try anything right now do you? I mean what would he want?" Ness asked as we walked swiftly her voice snapping my thoughts from my girl to my sister. Derek who glanced to his cousin at his side sighs and runs his hands through his wet black hair. "Just lets get you all home. I'll be back in a minute I'm going to get my car." he sighed and exchanged a glance with me and Jake before he jogged off.

He glanced back at us and I nodded before looking around again. Because I couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was wrong. _Some one _or _something _was out there. Watching and waiting. At that thought I began to have every one move faster while keeping Savannah glued to my side. When we finally reach them Jake and Seth throw the bags into the car and Ness opening doors and letting in Kayla and Rie who she have covered with her jacket before she glanced around for mike who came jogging over pulling the hood down from his head. She lifted him and sat him down causing him to frown but she didn't seem to be paying attention either.

Her brown eyes were black and I could hear her heart racing from the few feet I stood from her. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face and Jacob had given her his jacket he wore for appearance. But something seemed off with her. She seemed, distracted like she could sense something. Taylor who I have come to be friends with is looking around and goes to slam to trunk but stops. Her head snaps up and if I had been paying more attention instead of getting Savannah to my car beside them I would have heard it too.

The sound of fast heavy foot steps sloshed through the muddy ground to my left and immodestly my entire body tensed. Jacob had moved from my side handing me the keys to grabbing my sister and pulling her toward him. She struggled in his grip but froze when we saw three figures emerging in the scattering rain drops.

Seth growls lowly and Mom seems to tense pulling Makayla behind her as Leah and Jacob tense trembling. Ness growls lowly and stands firmly in front of Marie who clutches her shirt. The last to get into the gar and is trembling. My eyes snap to my sister and my baby sister before my little brother and other baby sister in the car who froze in the back seat. My mind was racing swiftly and I slide Savannah behind me and Taylor turns her body to face the trees.

Mom is in front of Renesmee and them now and her golden eyes snap to me making me wrap my arm around Savannah from behind. I set my jaw and blink rapidly to clear the drops from my eyes as four shadowy figures step through the brush. Ness had picked up Marie and put her into the car slamming it shut as aunt Rose and aunt Alice tensed when the men came into the view. Each man is similar to the other. Blonde hair pasted to their pale fore heads, chiseled features and glowing turquoise wolf eyes.

Suddenly faster than I have ever seen the half human half lycan boy move Derek is at the head of our group. He snarls loudly and his whole body coils.

Large white pointed fangs sprout from his gums on his top and bottom canines and his fingers grow large black claws. "Back down boys! They are with me." He snarled and the others who had grown their fangs and claws also smirked. "Oh now come Derek you wouldn't expect us to do that now would you? We know who they are." one of the men said and Derek growled. A sound rumbling through his chest. "Leave now. Before I make you make me do something I don't want to." He snapped.

The men only grinned and walked forward causing him to growl fiercely. "You know why we are here son of Cluias." on of the bigger of the tree men stated and Derek snarled. "You know who we need to complete the progress your father has made." he continued and Derek went stone white. Paler than mom and dad which I couldn't even fathom possible.

"No." he said shaking his head and the others as confused as myself looked at each other confused. "Come on this isn't a fair fight." Derek sneered as the men stalked closer. "Then back down Derek." The man responded back and Derek grinned looking over as Ness-who broken free of Mom's iron grasp- came to his side. Her speed and obvious strength much better than I remembered. Maybe her training was helping. He then looked as the wolves exploded and coiled down snarling. Derek smirked looking back at the men. "I ment for you." he said and suddenly every one was moving.

I had Savannah inside the car then with the kids and slammed the doors shut. Derek's face had grown fur on the sides and his turquoise eyes pulsed with life. He grabbed the largest of the men by his neck and in swift jerky movements had crumpled him to the ground. Jacob Seth and Leah were fighting it out with another of the three and to my utter surprise and horror Ness was fighting with the last. She moved swifter more precisely now and I could see as I swiftly approached she was actually holding her own against him.

He was definitely as fast and possibly stronger but I could see from the silvery liquid dripping from his fangs that if my mother or aunts tried to step in they would surely die. And I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Ness the way it took Masen so I moved. I reached her side right after he swung for her but missed. Her ducking down as I caught her arm and the force nearly sent me toppling over. He growled at me and managed to slip my hold and hit me so hard I should have seen stars. I stumbled feeling the blood ooze from my face and heard mom and Ness's voices.

I hit the pavement in a daze as I watched my sister snarl and saw her body coil and spring. She blocked his swings effortlessly and moved swifter than he could manage. Which was something I couldn't grasp, Masen and I ever since we were children have been stronger than Ness. She has been lighter and swifter but never stronger and now she was fighting some one who took me down with one hand as if it were just some pest to her. I stared in shock as my head throbbed and an overwhelming sense of dizziness spread from the spot the pain was the worse.

My sister seemed to be doing well as he swipe but then I saw her head jerk and blood spilt and washed down her shoulder blade. Five slash marks were oozing and blood dripped down onto the wolf as she pinned him snarling. She hissed as he reached up and dug his nails into the skin of her shoulder and I was struggling to stand. The ground wet under me and spinning I felt cold arms grab me just as mom launched over the car and took hold of the man wrist snapping it in too.

He howled in pain and the others who were abandoning the innocence men and coming to the aid of my sister froze suddenly as he kicked her and sent her flying before he stumbled to his feet limping away. I groaned and tried to stand but my legs wouldn't work and I watched as my mother caught my sister who had her eyes clenched shut. Derek who was walking swiftly over to her froze and watched with wide eyes. I could hear it too and knew the others could.

Her heart rate speed faster than I have ever heard it go before and suddenly the gash on her shoulder knitted shut. The only evidence was the five scars now along her shoulder. Thankfully the rain lessened and I could see a little clearer but the arms that moved me against the car hovered close. Not letting me stand as I felt the warm liquid ooze and my head throb in pain. But my sister looked like she was in utter agony. Her face spasmed and suddenly she was on her knees. Hand pressed to her neck and a growl in pain echoing. Derek who I have never seen show a once of fear suddenly looked panicked and barked for mom to step back who went to go toward her.

I blinked trying to calm down my spinning vision and see what was happening clearly but something was definitely wrong. I groaned trying to see my sister clearly but things were getting blurry. When I finally heard the others worried voices I tried to focus on them but Nausea was setting in. I could hear my sister's voice now. Telling them she was fine and then calling my name but I couldn't respond. I felt warm and cold hands before suddenly the darkness sucked me under.


	5. Chapter 4 Worry fear and love

[Renesmee]

The pain is excruciating. It starts on my ugly slightly black scar on my neck. My heart pounds through my ears and the stabbing crushing pain begins to travel. This pain is a different kind of pain.

This pain is worse than the time I was crushed by Demtri when I jumped in front of mom. Worse than the time I cut my arm open deep enough to see the bone when I distracted Victoria to save dad. The pain was worse than the vampire venom flowing through my body.

My hand instinctively flies to my neck and the pain continues to slow travel from my neck to my shoulders. It feels as if some one has taken a jack hammer and has begun beating my multiple times in the same spot with it. It feels like some one has taken the bones and crumbled them into dust. It was so great that the world became a blur and I was forced to my knees. I could hear my heavy quick breathing and my heart beat but nothing else. I felt warm hands on me and knew it was Jacob.

Slowly as I continued to pant the pain subsided and began to fade. Slowly the world came into focus again and I could hear the sounds of voice. My mother's was first. Franticly speaking words I couldn't hear clearly. Jacob's was next. His deep husky voice slurred and drug out but I could make out my name.

Derek's was the next voice. Him talking slowly and softly not panicking like the others. Agonizing slowly I could think clearly and I could hear my mother and Jake clearly. "Nessie?" Jake was calling as my mother was yelling. "Renesmee?! Renesmee baby talk to me." mom was saying franticly and I could feel her cold fingers on me.

I couldn't answer her though and I knew that I was scaring her. That slowly brought me back to reality. Enough to be were I could ease my hand up and grasp her marble fingers in my own. "What's wrong honey?" she kept asking but I couldn't answer only give her fingers a squeeze.

As the pain finally vanished I opened my eyes and looked around my eyes meeting Jake's dark ones. He relaxed completely and let out a breath he seemed to be holding. His warm strokes my cheek and he leans down pressing his warm lips to my fore head.

I breathe deeply trying to calm myself and look over and meet my mother's amber eyes. She relaxes and sighs running her fingers through my wet hair. "I'm okay." I mange out and slowly sit. Weary the pain will return but I do it any ways.

Just as I do I am looking around and my eyes land on Kayla and Rie who are peering out the window their eyes full of tears and I frown nodding to them. Mike is out the car kneeling beside a figure with Aunt Alice who is watching me worried as Aunt Rose is calling mom's name.

As we all turn I realize who the figure is and that's when the scent of blood hits me. Terrible flash backs roll through my head and my eyes fill with tears. My vision is clouded with the gory memories of my brother lying choking n his own blood. His blood staining my hands as I grasp his hand firmly in my own begging him not to go.

I am moving now before I realize it and am at his side. Blood runs down the side of his head and his green eyes had just slipped close when I reach him. "EJ?!" I snap tapping his face as tears are stinging. "EJ damn it answer me!" I growl and mom is beside me. "EJ? Honey come on answer me." mom says softly but I can see the panic on her face.

Quickly she is on her feet dialing her phone. I can hear her talking the back ground but I can't fallow what she says. I just simply take the thin jacket I was wearing and rip it in pieces. Quickly I am wrapping them around his head and sick back as mom comes over.

She quickly orders aunt Alice Aunt Rose Jake and Derek to lift him into the car and to not move his head. All four gently pick him up making sure his body doesn't make any movements before they lay him in the back seat.

We are quickly pilling into the other cars and fallow behind her. Me Jake Marie Kayla and Michael ride in Jacob's car as Derek Seth Leah and Alec fallow behind us. I am sitting in the car trying to keep my breathing even and my panic under control as I feel the kids watching me and I turn back when Kayla speaks up. "Is EJ going to die?" my heart suddenly clenches and Jake glances over at me and then the mirror.

I blink quickly and shake my head. Swallowing the knot that has risen in my throat. "No, EJ is _not_ going to die." I say softly and she bites her trembling bottom lip. "But aunty Alice said that about Masen." she says and tears have escaped the flood gates and stream down my face. I take in a shaky breath and set my jaw. "EJ-" I say shakily and have to clear my throat. "-is not Masen." I say and she nods. "He's going to be fine. Okay." I say and she nods.

I then turn back around and cover my mouth with my hand as I stare out the window. Tears as streaming as the bloody flash backs hit again and I am struggling to keep the sobs under control. Just then Jake reaches over taking my hand and gives it a small squeeze. I look at him and he frowns glancing at me before returning his attention to the road as I silently cry.

Once we reach the drive I see Dad uncle Emmett and grandpa taking EJ up stairs. Mom is standing the drive way gripping her hair and looks down when the kids run over hugging her. She pulls all three of them against her I can see her amber eyes are glassy with the tears she can't shead.

Quickly I look away and close my eyes. Trying to keep the tears from flowing and then head inside as I hear mom's feet fly up the stairs. The kids wait for me to walk with them inside. Leah Jake Alec and Seth behind us with Savannah who is watching with tearful eyes.

Once inside the others wait silently down stairs while I stay sitting against the wall across from the room they were inside working on him. My knees are pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around them. My chin rests on my knees while tears slide down my cheeks.

I look up as the kids come over. Michael sits beside me with Marie on my other side. I sniffle and swipe at my face before wrapping my arms around them. Makayla comes up then making me put down my knees and let her sit in my lap. She lays her head against my shoulder blade while Mike and Rie keep theirs' on my shoulders. Jacob comes up the stairs then. Him frowning and mouthing '_you okay?_' I nod and he sighs and leans against the wall watching me.

We stay like this for what seems like hours before grandpa comes out. He looks over surprised and then frowns. Quickly me and the kids stand and I swallow the lump in my throat. "How is he?" I manage out and he frowns. "He'll be fine. I put stitches in to stop the bleeding and medicine to help with the pain in his head but he should be fine once he wakes up." he smiles and I feel myself relax. "You're sure?" he smiles softly and nods. I sigh and he then turns flashing down the hall.

I frown and watch as the kids walk into his room sitting on mom and dad's laps and the edge of EJ's bed. I can see my brother's chest rise and fall and that sends relief spreading through me. I watch as my mother gently wipes off his head with a cloth and I can see the stitches in the side of his head. I frown and look away going over and burying my face into Jacob's chest. The only sounds that were reassuring were the sounds of my brother's heart beat and the feeling of Jacob's heart beating against my ear. Strong and steady just like him.


	6. Chapter 5 Full moon part 1

[Derek]

I stood in the yard at the back of the house. Renesmee in front of me flashing and striking as I prepared to dodge her blows. It has been about a month since I first showed up here at the house. I originally came looking for my cousin Taylor but who I met was a big surprise.

They took me in after some explaining and I met the amazing people who lived in it. Well most of them were any way. The main person was my best friend- who had attacked me when I stepped in side the door way. It was quite a surprise and her temper still is but lately it has only become dangerous.

It has been a day since my half brothers showed up, and of course the boys came at my father's will to try and capture my best friend. A day since I watched my best friend fighting with a speed the others were dumbfounded by. Heck I was dumbfounded until I saw her after wards.

I knew then. I knew that the stories my father had heard were true and that what he had wanted to accomplish happened. And the biggest issue wasn't that he could find out. It was dealing with her once it has started to take effect on her and then trying to protect her and her family from him.

So I stood with her when she sat none stop in front of her brother's room yesterday. Jacob sat with her the times she needed him and gave her space when he knew she would need it. I had to give him credit the guy did truly know her better than anyone. I couldn't tell if that was the imprint talking or maybe because he has been around her whole life. Either way she seemed relaxed with him around and that will help with what's to come. I knew it would simply because I had something like that before. I had someone who was everything and she helped in my most dangerous times I just prayed I could help protect this family more than I was able to protect my own.

And now as I stand with my hands already screaming in pain and a few bones snapped I am wincing as her blows hit over and over again. I can see the anger burning with life in her nearly black eyes and my body has already begun to tense when I notice the same thing I had yesterday. That change that was the number one sign of what was to come. That sent my lycan senses on over load.

Then that gave her time to swing as my body froze in alert. Not seeing her punch I was then landing on my back in the grass. That snapped her out of it. Her eyes were back to brown and grew wide as she ran over from the few feet away she now stood. "Oh hell. Derek!" She said as she dropped beside me eyes wide and I chuckle. "Nice." I say breathlessly and she sighs in relief. "Idiot!" she snaps smacking me as I chuckle. "You should have blocked me!" she snapped and I laughed. "Kinda hard to, got distracted." I say as I grunt and sit.

She has a questioning look on her face now and her eye brows arch. "By what?" she asks and looks around us her body tensing. My eyes widen and I quickly back peddle. "I-I nothing. Just um saw a rabbit." I lie lamely and am mentally smacking myself. "O...Kay. Maybe you should go see my grandpa I think you might have hit your he-" "No. I'm fine just, spacey is all." I say recovering and she frowns.

"Why?" she says as she sits back on her heels and I sigh and look down at the river a little ways away. The water roars as it rushes by and I can see the fish swimming with the current. I can hear the heart beats inside the house and the ones running in the woods. My senses heightened do to the moon but I know that I have to choose my wording carefully. How was I supposed to tell her my worries with out giving away the fact that I wasn't worried for my sake, I was worried for hers. For her family's and for Jacob's packs' sake.

I look at her with a sigh and shrug. "It's the full moon. I have a feeling, it's gonna be a bad one." I say shortly and she arches an eye brow. Then before she can speak Jacob comes through the brush. He smiles when he sees her and I see her brown eyes light up with that look I knew all to well. I too had given some one that look many years ago. I too had that look given to me, until my father destroyed that happiness.

Quickly shaking away the thought I stand as he walks over and she wraps her arms around him. "Hey." they both say and I can't help but smile and shake my head. "Don't mean to interrupt the love fest." I say quickly and Renny glances at me with a playful glare. I smile and continue. "But I'm gonna get stuff ready for tonight I'll see you love birds later." I chuckle and both nod. I then turn and make my way inside. Emmett and Jasper sit in the living room with Alice-the smallest vampire I have ever seen- and Rosalie- the woman vampire who sneers every time either myself of the wolves walk past her. All four look up when I pass and then look back to the TV screen. Alec is in the kitchen pouring drinks into a pink and purple cup when I pass him and I know it is for the girls. Sighing I nod to him when he turns and walk swiftly to the stair case down the hall.

Once I am bounding up the stairs, I hear the kids in the play room. The girls are giggling while they sing and Mike is playing what sounds like a racing game. I smile and continue to my room before I pause seeing Edward leaning against the walls arms crossed. I tense and frown. Edward and I hadn't had many discussions and didn't know each other very well. All I knew about the man was he loved his girlfriend, his children, and his family very much. So as I see him standing there with his eyes closed I am suddenly worried on why in the world he wanted to speak with me.

He looks up then Golden eyes burning and we stand like that for a few moments. "What are you planning to do as precautions for tonight Derek?" he says after a moments and I shift. My wolf side growls in a threat because I can tell by his tone of voice he isn't all too worried for my well being. Not that I blamed the vampire, I too was once worried for the safety of those I loved but his statement made the wolf side of me heated.

"You have nothing to worry about." I say and he narrows his eyes slightly. "I have everything under control Edward." I add and he frowns. "Look, I understand that none of us know anything about your life as a lycan." he says and I raise an eye brow. "But I have a responsibility to protect Bella and our children. I need to know that we won't have to worry about you turning and coming after us." he says and I can sense the warning in his tone.

I nod quickly and sharply as I try to hold back my wolf. Because it was coiled and ready to spring. "You have nothing to worry about Edward. I have been dealing with this my entire life. Your family is safe." I say sharper than I intended and he nods. I then turn heading into my room and close the door.

Quickly I check the clock and frown. It was already evening. Giving me two hours before sunset. I am swiftly grabbing the duffle bag from the closet and then sliding the chest out from under my bed. It creeks when I pop the latch and open it. Dust flies and I cough waving my hand before I grab the titanium chains.

I grunt from the weight and slide them into the bag. Next is the bottle of water and the powder contents in the jar that the smell makes my lungs scream. Wincing I place them in next and look.

Sighing I am grabbing the cuffs from the box. They are circular metal steel cuffs with spikes jutting out inside. Blood stains the metal spikes from previous full moons when I am shifting and dig my hands into them. Sometimes during a shift the pain can keep us human but other times it only makes me angrier.

Sighing I slam them in the back to before my extra clothing. I am then changing into my elastic shorts and white shirt before I pause to take the picture from the bottom of the chest. The people in it make my eyes burn with tears before I place it carefully in and slide it back under my bed. I sigh and am getting the extra chains and steel padlock sliding it in my bag before I am grabbing my keys.

Sighing I make my way out and to my car. When I step outside unnoticed I see Jacob and Renny had disappeared and I frown but sigh figuring they were in the house. So I am in my car as my watch beeps telling me its one hour before the transitition starts and I am quickly moving. I dump the heavy bag into my passenger seat hearing the clinking of the metal before I climb in the driver's side. Starting it up I peel off into the trees and across the worn dirt path.

I drive for a few minutes as fast as I can before I reach the structure. I am then parking and grab my bag. Quickly I make my way through the ruins of the old house and find the hidden concrete stairs under the pile of rubble. I am then bounding down the steps and into the cells. The rooms smell f mold dust damp stones and wood. Scratch marks line up the stone walls and the metal bars covering the cell walls are bent and bitten. Sighing I close the heavy door chaining it shut.

I then walk to the end of the cell block and open the heavy metal barred door. It creaks and grinds against the stones as I open and close it. Chaining it shut before locking it. As I place the duffle bag on the floor the first strike of pain hits me. I hiss out a breath and wince as I breathe deeply. Knowing I only have minutes left I am working quickly. Taking the heavy chains from the bag I loop them through the steel metal loop cemented into the wall.

Once finished I cry out as the first crack snaps inside my chest. Falling back against the wall I groan and with trembling hands I reach into my pocket pulling the powdered substance out. Another crack echoes and I growl clenching my teeth as the pain is beginning to spread. I am panting as sweat slides down my fore head and I am opening the water bottle. I then dump the powder in just before my hands snap. I cry out again the bones breaking and reforming making jagged piece stick up in my skin.

I am growling before I push myself to screw on the lid and shake the contents in the bottle. Another crack echoes and I drop the bottle as my side caves in every bones breaking causing me to fall forward. My arms stretch out in front of me catching me and I groan grabbing the bottle and forcing myself to drink. Agonizing burning slides down my throat and into my body before I cough and spit out most of the scorching liquid. I retrench as my body tries to cough the liquid out but I only fall to my side.

I am panting as I reach with shaky hands to clasp the cuffs on my ankles before snapping the metal cuffs with spikes onto my wrists. My whole body has begun to cave in as I snap the last clasp and I fall to my side. I try taking deep breathes but it doesn't work. I only cry out and clench my jaw shut. Blood fills my mouth then as my fangs shoot from both my upper and bottom canines and I spit it onto the stones. Just as my chest caves in and snaps before re healing and deforming I hear it. The screaming that I heard the day before.

My mind is blurry and I can't grasp who it is. My wolf is trying to take over but that's when I hear it again. My thoughts race and my mind is spinning before I finally mange to grasp onto my thoughts. I know who it is then, and I know that I was right about what my father did. That sends panic racing and fear freezing my very core. The transition slowly halts for a spilt second as I utter the one name of who I didn't want to believe was really what I thought she was. "Renesmee?"

* * *

_**Okay Hi guys. I know this chap may be a little boring or slightly confusing but Derek's character is definitly mysterious :) and I had to put this chap in before I post the one from Renesmee's P.O.V. Things start to slightly clear up on why all those strange things are happening to her and what Derek ment. Any who I want to thank every one who has reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to read your feed back. But anyway I have gone on enough but what do you guys think is going on with Renesmee? I would love to hear your theories.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Full moon part 2

_**I AM SO SORRY that the last chapter sucked. I know it was terrible and confusing but I hope this helps some. And yes if you have figured out from the last chapter what Derek meant about Nessie you'll find out know :) any way I have babbled long enough please review!**_

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I sat in front of EJ's room for a long time, longer than I should have probably. Jacob sat behind to me against the banister of the wall less space beside the stairs. His muscular back against the wall with his side against the banister and me leaning into him. My back against his warm chest as his arms wrapped around my waist his snor was soft against my hair as I held Marie too my side as she slept with her head on my side. Makayla slept on my lap, her face in my neck on the side with out the ugly scar and her breath tickling my neck. While Mike slept on the floor his head on my lap and my jacket draped over him.

Alec had come to get Marie around 2 am and put her in bed. His now amber eyes shimmered when he saw her sleeping face and caught sight of something black on his skin when he picked her up into his arms. But before I could ask he was gone. Seth came a few moments later after Alec had arrived and took Makayla from my lap and carried her off to her room giving me a quite goodnight.

I sighed and began to fall into a dreamless sleep just as Leah came in from her shift of patrolling. She had taken Mike from the floor beside me, her dark eyes soft as she picked him up and moved the hair from his face. She gave me a soft nod before stalking off to his room. I Watched after her and turned seeing Derek asleep in the arm chair at the end of the hall and sighed leaning deeper into Jake's arms. His warm arms tightened and his head shifted allowing me to lean my head back into the crook of his shoulders and breathe in his musty pine trees scent. I then fell asleep in the hall thinking of how tomorrow was the full moon.

Everything that had happened over the small year and a half haunted my dreams. _The hunting trips with my brothers, flashed by in shiny blurs. I could still hear Masen's voice on my left calling out to watch out for the lions claws when we found a few on separate trails. Next was of running with EJ seeing those bleeding people and watching him petrified as he killed them before he came over sobbing covered in blood. Then was the time I woke screaming from a night mare about the volturi and EJ and Masen crawled in bed with me. _

_The bonfires at the res were next and I could remember how I sat next to mom, feeling her human heart beating against my ear. How Jake sat on my other side my body against his side while my head stayed on mom's shoulder. My brothers at my knees. The wolves around us laughed and joked and ate hot dogs as Masen challenged Paul to an eating contest. Then of me learning to ride a dirt bike. How Jake cheered until I crashed in a sand pit. I remembered laughing as Mom ran over tears in her eyes as her soft human hands checked my face._

_The next memory was of the winter morning we met our father for the first time; it flashed by quickly all shiny faces and words. THe shiny memory was the sharpest; I could remember every detail including the fierce anger toward him. Every other memory in the dream flashed by quickly. The volturi showing up, and the same anger and fear flowed inside of me as if it were actually happening again. I could feel Demetri smashing every bone in my entire body into pieces as I jumped in front of mom who shrank back against the house-human and frail- then, Masen protecting me. The next haunting image was Victoria showing and me protecting mom. Then of EJ jumping in front of me._

_Quick sharp flashes went in bursts of memories then, of us getting close with our dad-Edward-, playing baseball with the others, joking and laughing with my brothers and uncles, having torturous shopping trips with my aunts that weren't really that bad. Painting with my grandmother, talking about history with my grandfather and spending time with Jake. _

_Next was of mom in the kitchen pale and thinner than I have ever seen her, brown eyes the same color of mine were afraid. Hearing her say that she believed to be pregnant. More shuffled memories of me and my family flashed and then it was of mom lying on the warehouse floor covered in her own blood. I could feel the freezing rain on my skin, feeling the crunching of my bones as I struck the new born coming for me and my brothers. Masen Ej and I were back to back making sure they stayed far away. _

_I could remember seeing my younger siblings for the first time, their delicate looking small dimpled bodies warm-the same temperature of Masen EJ and I. More flashes of standing in the ran screaming for mom and then of playing with the three small babies. The next was my mother as a vampire, seeing her red eyes and shocked expression when she saw us. _

_I could see my siblings and I age faster and faster and then the memory of Ethan woods ripping into me flashed. The memory of him screaming that I killed his family when really it was EJ. But I still took the blame. Next was the brightest flash was of Jake kissing me on the beach and then hearing Jake tell me he loved me I the saw how we fought with the volturi to protect our younger siblings. I saw the guard burst into bright flames that held onto Masen and then us fighting them and seeing them beating my brothers as I couldn't do anything. I saw my family fighting and then I saw Cluias._

_Anger coursed with white hot fury and then Masen's blood was all I could see. I felt as if the very breath left my body as a strange burning coursed white hot through me. I could hear his painful gurgle as he tried to speak and see the fear in his green eyes. I remembered my head on his chest as I begged him not to leave us when his breathing and heart had stopped. I could feel the blood under my finger tips and I saw Cluias leave. I stood then the burning from the scar on my neck flowing and a fierce snarl echoed as my body began to change._

My eyes flew open with a gasp and my heart was pounding in my ears. Dad was hovered protectively in front of me and mom, Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper where with them. My heart was all I could hear though and I watched as the burning on my neck continued. I realized then that the burning was the dream it was really happening. Dad waved the others away saying something and I could feel the calming effect of Uncle Jasper's power. My body slowly relaxed and I looked around. Mom was beside me cool hands on my shoulder blades and Golden eyes full of worry.

"I'm okay." I managed and blinked, because something seemed... off. I could see things, better than before. I could see the dust motes on the window sill at the end of the hall I could see the butterfly on the branch just in front of the window. I could see the scar on my fathers fore arm from the new born war with Victoria. I could hear the heart beats of animals in the forest, and I could smell the scents of every one in the house a thousand times better than before. Then as if it took focus to control it all went away when my father spoke. "Renesmee?" I blinked confused and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I managed and my voice sounded, wired. "Are you alright baby?" Mom asked softly and took my father in her cool marble hands. I nod and let myself relax as she wraps her arms around. It's the first I have let her hold me since Masen died. The first time I have ever really said more than one word too and it felt like the world left my shoulders for just that tiny moment. Then she let me sit upright and I tried my hardest to build those walls up all over again.

"You sure your okay? With that lycan scratching yo-" I cut off dad with a sigh. "Yes I'm sure. How's EJ?" I said quickly and he sighed. He looked tired, and old. Older than he was suppose to. He was seventeen frozen at that age forever but this looked like a man who was much older. His golden eyes were pale the topaz dark and dark circles were under his eyes. Mom was the same, she was frozen at age twenty forever and even she looked older. She looked exhausted even though it wasn't possible, because vampires couldn't sleep.

Neither answered and that made my heart clench and a sudden burst of fury. Why in the hell won't they tell me? Was it truly that bad? Did grandpa lie? Why do they have to act like I'm a kid all the damn tie? And of course Dad hearing my thoughts sighed. "Renesmee, he's fine, it's just he hasn't woken yet and it could take a few days." he said and my heart plummeted. "Why? He was just hit in the he-" "The lycan was stronger than him and placed a hard blow baby." Mom answered softly combing my hair back.

I set my jaw and looked down. Suddenly very irritated with everything. Sighing I nodded and felt dad's cool lips brush my scalp. Then mom's on my fore head before they both stood took each others hand and went into the room. I watched after them and for a second the anger dissolved at seeing the action. Sure it was just hand holding but with all the fighting that had happened this past month that was big and it made my heart swell.

I sighed then and stood walking down the halls and ended up in Taylor's room. She sat in her black leather chair with an ancient looking book in her lap. Her blonde hair fanned around her face and over the book hiding her from the world. But she heard me and looked up sharply before smiling slightly. "Hey Ness." she sighed leaning back as I walked into the room sitting on the bed. What are you doing?" I asked curiously as she looked down to her book. "Reading to see if there were any protection spells against Lycan, or even 'Children of the moon'." she sighs and I make a 'hmm' sound in my throat.

"Find anything?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Not yet, my mom-before she died gave me this but never taught me exactly how to find things. There in certain sections I just-have to find them." she mumbles her blue eyes scanning the pages silently. I frown and nod standing up. "I'll just leave you too it then." I say softly and she nods and seems as if she had zoned me out so I smirk and walk out shutting the door. I could hear the girls in the play room then and smile as I make my way down the hall. I pause in the door way seeing Mike Alec Marie and Kayla racing on the x-box.

I grin as Marie shouts at Mike for ramming her into the off limits spot and then swats at him. "Hey!" Mike complains as he rams his car into a building causing the two to begin bickering as Alec gets in the middle. Smirking I shake my head and turn knowing they will have to work that out on their own. I am then making my way downstairs. I greet my aunts who are in the kitchen filling vases with beautiful flowers. I then nod to my uncles who are playing a zombie game on the play station 3.

I made my way through the dinning room realizing my grandparents must be out and then go into the back yard. Derek is there practicing his back flips off of the side of the house the rocks and trees. I then walk over and sigh as he looks up grinning. "What's up Renny?" he grinned showing his white teeth. His blue eyes shimmered and his black hair sparkled in the sun. I grinned at him as he began bouncing on the balls f his feet in a boxer stance.

Like always our play fighting lead to training sessions and then as if I didn't realize how hard I hit or he just didn't block my fists connects and he fly's back landing on the grass with a groan. "Oh hell. Derek!" My eyes widen and I run over guilt flowing. Even though Derek wasn't anything more to me than a best friend I did love him- like a brother- but I suddenly felt very guilt when I saw how pale his face had gone. He held his chest and took in shallow breathes making me wince.

"Nice." he says gruffly and I sigh in relief. Suddenly I am furious and I snap. "Idiot!" I snarl and he only chuckles." You should have blocked me!" I snapped and he laughed. "Kind of hard to, got distracted." he says as he grunts and sits. Confusion hits and I looked at him considered. "By what?" I ask tensely and look around us instinctively. He seems to look wide eyed. "I-I nothing. Just um saw a rabbit." he says and I look at him. A rabbit what the hell did he mean a rabbit? Fury is flowing again now and I grit my teeth. "O...Kay. Maybe you should go see my grandpa I think you might have hit your he-" "No. I'm fine just, spacey is all." he says recovering and I frown.

"Why?" I say as I sit back on my heels and he sighs while looking down at the river a little ways away. I watch him and see his blue eyes scan before he looks at me with a sigh and shrug. "It's the full moon. I have a feeling, it's going to be a bad one." he says shortly and I arch an eye brow. A _bad one?_ When the hell was it not a bad one? But before I can ask Jake has emerged from the trees smiling.

Like always when I see him my heart jumps and I smile. I stand as he reaches me and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey." I grin watching his dark eyes as he grins down at me. "Hey." he replies and then Derek's voice snaps me from the moment. I look at him irritably and sigh. "Hate to break up the love fest but I'm going to get stuff ready for tonight I'll see you love birds later." he chuckles and I roll my eyes but nod. Once he's gone I relax against Jake and fell his arms tighten around my waist.

All the irritation melts away like it had done with mom and I just let him hold me. Then I am pulling back and he looks at me worried. "You alright. You seem...tense." he says softly and his warm hands push a strand of bronze hair from my face. I wince and nod not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, but do you think we could take a walk?" I say softly and his brows furrow. "You know like we use to do when I was little and I needed to clear my head?" I say softly and he looks torn.

"Ness tonight's the fu-" "Jake." I interrupted and he frowned at me. "Please. I just want to do something to get away from all of this." I say as soft as I can manage because frustration is rising and he sighs. Just then dad is on the back porch arms crossed. "No." he says sternly and I turn. It's as if my anger has a mind of my own and it snaps. "Why?" I snap sharply and his eye brows raise.

"Because it's the full moon those lycan are looking for us and you aren't going out there." he says coldly and I grit my teeth. "I'll have Jake and be back before sunset it's not big deal." I snap and he shakes his head. "No." Anger is boiling and I look at him hotly. "I didn't ask for your permission." I say smartly and he blinks at me. "Excuse me? You honestly think I'll let you go out there? After what happened to-" he says and stops short his golden eyes black. "No." he repeats and I glare. "You know what why don't you leave me the hell alone Edward." I snap.

His eyes widen and I can see the hurt shine in them before I turn and Jake catches my arm. "Ness. Stop just come inside." he says and I jerk away from him. "I'll go alone then." I snap and am stomping through the threes. I must have ran faster than I realized because I pause as I reach the old shed that sits a few miles away with four wheelers and dirt bikes in it. I sigh and lean against the truck of the tree. What the hell was wrong with me? The anger was coming out of no where and it was scary.

Just then I happened to look up as a few birds flew by and noticed it was sunset. My heart dropped and I stood straight when I heard a noise. My body coiled and then a shape was moving toward me. I crouched ready t spring before hearing a familiar voice. "Ness." Jake sighed and held his hands up making me snap straight up guilty. "I'm sorry." I say softly and he frowns stroking my cheek with his thumb.

Just then the burning on my neck was like a hot iron. I gasped and drew away from him as he frowned suddenly panicked. "Nessie?" he asked his voice rose and he stepping toward me. My entire body burned and suddenly there was a snap in my back. I hunched over crying out and Jake was in front of me. "Nessie?!" He yelled going to touch me but I moved away. Anger and bloodlust was coursing through me and I panicked afraid of hurting him. "Don't!" I growl and my own voice surprises me.

"Ness-" "Don't come closer I don't want to hurt you." I whisper and then this time my shoulder broke. I screamed and then my legs snapped my them fall out from under me. I hit the ground and tears were falling down my face. "Renesmee!" Jake screamed running over as I growled feeling the snaps and crushing on my bones. "Go get my family!" I managed out and screamed as the pain went through my body. This pain God this pain was worse than anything I have ever felt.

"No I'm not leaving you." Jake snapped and I growled. Suddenly something popped in my jaw and sliced my lips leaving the taste of my own blood. Something ripped into the flesh of my hands and made blood spill down my clenched hands. The anger and blood lust was getting worse and I felt the monster that I kept locked away screaming for a way out. Tears were flowing and I looked at jake pleadingly. "Please!" I sobbed before clenching my eyes shut as more snaps broken through my back.

Then when all I could hear was my heart I felt his hands on my and I shoved him afraid of hurting him-but he ended up smacking into a tree. The large truck snapped and he fell unconscious to the forest floor. More tears not and guilt but then the pain became over powering. More screams left my mouth and then a howl. The next thing I knew things went black


End file.
